Surprisingly Love
by Twilight1243
Summary: Bella a girl who loves to party, one day returns home and goes asleep and finds herself somewhere else where she meets a strange boy. i SUCK a summarys so just read it plezz Edward Bella story. Plezzz review i would be so happy
1. Surprised

_hello everyone this is my first fanfic so plezz be nice and review_

_Disclamir: i don't any of these charcters these are all the wonderful stepheniemeyers lol_

_Chpt 1_

_I just got home from a awesome party and was going inside. My mom was sitting on a couch all curled up like a ball._

_"Hey mom"_

_" Hey bella, how was the party_

_"it was so much fun, i'm tired i'm going to bed"_

_"goodnight honey"_

_I dragged my feet up the stairs and went into my room. I got my stuff and went to take a bath._

_It felt so good to take a shower i shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo._

_I got out and wrapped a towel around me. i changed into my green and red pajamas and a green top that was tight and a bit see through and little stars on it._

_It was full neck no need to show cleavage well sleeping. I walked slowly to my room to tired to take my makeup off. I need to stop wearing waterproof makeup i thought. I left my hair out and went to my computer and put some soothing music on. Clarie Du lune one of my favorite meldoys, i quickly relaxed and stared drifting asleep. _

_I had no clue that i was being watched._

_I slipped into a deep sleep not aware that i was being carried out of my room._

_So what you guys think plezz review and i will try to put up the pics of pjs and top_

_luv u all_


	2. Introductions

Sorry for any confusion but there are vampires... Plez review and if u guys have any ideas for me tell me k

Disclamier: None of these characters r mine xcept ashten. All the twilight charcters belong to the magnifecent stepheniemeyer. i'm jealous i wish edward was mine lol

Chpt 2

"Is she awake yet"

"does it look like it"

I heard voices talking, i opened my eyes slowly. I saw that i was in a circular white room. My arms were chained. Suddenly i was alert and i saw a girl. She was blonde and beautiful.

Her eyes were a strange topaz color.

"Hello" she smiled at me. Her eyes were not kind but the opposite. I flinched.

"What is your name" Her voice was enchanting.

" B.. Bella" i trembled.

" Why... am i here" i tryed to keep my voice even. She just stared at me and looked away suddenly.

"Ashten come here" she called. All of a sudden a guy appeared out of no were.

"yes"

"go get Edward and Alice"

"Why don't you go" the man grumbled

"who's incharge"

He sighed and walked out the door. But he turned and looked at me before he left. Odd he had reddish burgundy color eyes.She turned back to me and studyed me. My long hair kept getting in my face.

I sighed.

The door opened again and in stepped a god. He was gorgues, he had bronze colored hair and

also topaz eyes. The girl beside him was also pretty. She had black hair that was spiked and a pixie like body. She unlike everyone else was staring at me kindly.

Guess what she also had topaz eyes.

"who's she" asked the gorgues godlike boy.

" Yes who is she" the pixie like one asked.

" Bella the one we have been observiong for a bit" The blonde said. There eyes turned exicted when she said that. The pixie one ran to me faster than i thought it was possible it was like a blur.

"Hi i'm Alice" she crouched down infront of me and kissed both of my cheeks. I was shocked but happy at least there was one nice person here. Then i heard a low growl. I turned from were i heard the noise it came from the bronze haired god.

Alice got up and stepped aside but stuck her tongue out at him. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. He walked up to me and crouched down to face me. His face was so close to mine, i felt a bit uncomfortable. He sniffed the air, how odd, suddenly his face turned to stone.

"Her smell...

What the heck is he talking about i thought.

"God Edward stop trying to seduce her"

In stepped a man he was so huge and looked like a serious weight lifter. Also topaz eyes.

He had curly brown hair and also looked like a god.

Edward growled again.

"Take her to a bedroom" said Edward in a quiet voice, his voice sounded like velvet.

" What" said the blonde

"Rosalie just do it" his voice sounded deadly.

I shivered.

"Emmett will you do it please" said Edward. He nodded. He came up to me and broke the chains with one hand. He grapped my arm gently and dragged me out of the room.

"Bye Bella" said Alice. I smiled back at her. Me and Emmett walked down the hallway.

"you smell good eddie was right" he laughed

"What" He just smiled down at me. We got to a room and he left. I felt numb. I walked over to the bed and went and lay down and fell asleep confused, but not afraid

Hope you guys liked it. Review okay. Don't worry all you Jasper fans he will show up soon


	3. this is not a chapter IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys the next chapter might not come out as soon as you guys want. But I will try. I'm sick and my mom won't let me on the computer I had to sneak on to write this. Hehe. Well anyways forgive me

If you guys have any IDEAS for me just tell me. 

And thanks to all the people who have been reviewing

I better shut up know before my mom catches me byeeeeeee hope I get better k.


	4. Surprise attack

Hey all. I'm better don't feel sick any more yaaaa

Sorry for making u guys wait

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight charactersL

Chpt 3

_My eyes drifted open slowly. I yawned. Suddenly I was attacked by a small pixie._

"_Alice" I said in alarm._

"_good morning Bella" she squealed._

_I smiled._

"_I'm here to get you dressed"_

_She pulled me up and pushed me into the bathroom._

"_The clothes are on the counter" I sighed._

_I took a bath and washed my hair, it felt so good having the warm water hit my skin. I turned the water of and dried my self and put on the clothes that Alice had told me to wear._

_I was know wearing black tights, and a turquoise halter top._

"_You look great" said Alice._

"_Time for makeup"_

_She lead me to a chair and made me sit. She did my hair putting it up in a pony tail and leaving my side bangs out. She did my makeup not to light and not to heavy._

"_done" _

_Alice stood back and admired me like I was a piece of art. I blushed. My stomach suddenly growled._

"_haha you must be hungry I forgot how much you humans eat" I didn't understand what she meant but didn't ask any questions._

_She walked with through the hallways and we went down some stairs and through a door. It lead outside and it was beautiful. It had flowers everywhere and a water fountain. It smelled so good outside._

_The I noticed someone sitting there._

_I could tell by the flipped hair. Edward._

_We walked over there and sat around a table._

_I sat across from Edward , he looked at me and smiled a bit. Alice was chatting away, I grabbed some food and ate it. They didn't eat but watched me eat._

_Weird._

_Alice asked me questions and Edward would some times just ask me one to and his face looked stunned every time I answered._

"_Bella your done eating, what do you want to do"_

"_do you guys mind if I go and take a walk by myself in the garden. It looked like Edward was about to say something but Alice beat him._

"_sure"_

_I got up and waved and walked._

_It was beautiful I couldn't deny that, so many flowers._

_I was walking to the fountain when suddenly someone jumped on me._

Cliffy any guesses on who it is first person who gets it right gets a virtual hug from me lol

And do you guys want me to mention Carlisle and Esme in this story??


	5. what are you

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile i was really busy and stuff but anyways enjoy the story:)**

**Chpt 1**

_I fell on the ground and felt something laying on top of me. I saw a boy with blonde hair and guess what topaz eyes. He was looking at me with hungry eyes. He looked at me for a few more seconds and suddenly he bent down and kissed my neck. I was like freakin gout but i wouldn't move. Suddenly the boy went flying off me. Infront of me stood crouching infront of me growling. It was the most menacing sound i had ever heard. Alice literally came out of no where and grabbed the boy._

_"Come on Jasper." she smiled at me looking ashamed. The boy walked with her but no willingly he kept looking back at me. I hadn't noticed Edward staring at me. He gently lifted me up and stood me on my feet. He kept a hold on my waist, as if i was going to fall any second. I wonder what my face looked like. _

_"Bella" he whispered looking into my eyes. My brain started working again right when he said my name._

_"yes" i was surprised my voice sounded even._

_"Are you all right, did anything happen to you." He scanned my body as if he was looking for a injury._

_"no i'm fine" i said._

_"umm but what happened." His eyes tensed when i asked him. He sighed and looked down. He started walking and pulling me along. He walked till we came to a bench he sat me down beside him. His legs brushing aganist mine every few seconds. I blushed a bit but he didn't notice._

_"Its better were're sitting down, now that i'm going to tell you. No point in hiding it anymore"_

_I was still lost._

_"bella didn't you notice anything different about us when you first came" he asked and he took my hand and put it between his hands. His hands were cold but i didn't pull back._

_"Yes i did you guys all had the same color of eyes and you all always popped out of no where as if you guys could run as fast as a cheetah or a lion." i said. It sounded silly saying it out loud. I looked at edward but he wasn't laughing. Instead he looked serious._

_"Bella we all have speacial abilities and we are different." He looked seriuosly into my eyes. I tried to read his eyes but all i could see was fear. I didn't know why._

_"Bella... were're vampires."_

**Did you guys like it. i hope you guys did. It took me awhile to write lol.**

**Review plezz luv ya all xoxox**


	6. I am so sry read this very important!

_Hey all I owe u guys such a apology I am so sry for not updating for a long time. I was so busy but that is no excuse so I promise that on July 3__rd__ or 4__th__ I will update and give you guys a chapter and update more and I hope you guys check out my new story that is coming called A very interesting summer. Love u all_


	7. Impatient

I feel so bad and I feel like a horrible person for not updating I am so sorry I feel so bad. Please don't kill me. Anyways I hope you guys can forgive me but you guys have waited enough for this chapter so I better shut up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chpt 5

_I stared at him. I looked in his eyes for any sign of humor but they were dead serious. I looked away for a second but then I thought it didn't matter. I looked back at him smiling._

" _Umm okay then" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. He stared back at me in shock._

" _Aren't you going to scream and run" he asked. I laughed._

" _No" I said. He smiled and but still looked serious._

" _Well I expect you have a few questions" he said. _

" _Only a million or two" I said. He smiled._

" _It's getting dark out, you need sleep we will talk tomorrow" he said. I groaned. He chuckled at my response. He grabbed my hand and started walking back with me. I felt like I had been struck by lightning when his hand came touched mine. I could feel my heartbeat beating like crazy. We finally made it to my room. I turned around to face him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it._

" _Goodnight Bella" he said. I blushed. We walked away and I watched him walk away. I walked into the bedroom and quickly changed and went and snuggled under the covers. I thought about what Edward had said. I couldn't wait till tomorrow._

_I woke up in the morning and saw what looked like a pixie. _

" _Good morning Bella" _

" _Morning" I said nervously._

" _So I heard my brother told you everything about us" she said smiling. I nodded. She grinned._

" _I a outfit for you to wear." She said. I smiled and walked in and took a quick shower and changed into what Alice gave me. It was some short shorts and a white halter top. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Alice standing. She grabbed my hand and made me sit and did my hair and makeup. She let my hair down and put some curls in it and did my makeup. I looked good. I smiled at her._

" _I'm going tog o get some food" I said. I was actually going to go find Edward and ask him some questions. Alice stopped me._

"_I know you're going to go find Edward but later come hang out with me" she said pulling her face into a pout. I nodded and sighed. She squealed and jumped up and down. I laughed. Me and her spent the day talking and her making me try on outfits. We even went to the mall. I thought I would recognize where I was but I still didn't. Alice went crazy in the mall. She must have bought something from every store in the mall and half the stuff was for me. It was fun to watch how all the guys drooled over her. We finally made it back and I really wanted to go find Edward but I was actually growing attached to Alice. She was so much fun to hangout with except when she was threatening if I didn't let her buy me stuff she would keep me away from Edward even longer. She was like my best friend no like my sister know. In one day. I loved hanging out with her. Then after she was done with me. Emmett suddenly asked me to hangout with him. I sighed but said yes. He teased me and we hanged out. I tripped a couple of times and he was laughing so hard that he was rolling around on the floor. I had smacked him on the arm but I think it hurt me not him. Finally I could go find Edward. I was about to step out of my room and go find him when I saw him next to me._

" _Wow that was fast." he laughed. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and I felt the electric shock again and pulled me towards my bed. He sat me down._

" _Know what do you want to know"._

_Sorry it's short but I am in a hurry I will try to update more cause school is starting soon and then I will have less time to update. Review_


	8. Finally answers and a bit more

**Hope you all like it and sorry for not updating as fast as i could.**

**Disclamier: NOT OWN ANYTHING:(**

Chpt 6

" Well i was wondering... I was embrassed about asking him this question. He rolled his eyes and waited till i asked.

" Well do you drink human blood" i said. I had said that very fast and i hope he understood. He was still smiling but his eyes darkened a bit.

" No we don't. We don't believe in taking human lives. I don't want to feel like a monster." He said. I didn't want to push him so i changed the subject.

" How come you all just pop up out of now where" He grinned at me suddenly and i was shocked at how lovely his face looked.

" Well we are all very fast but i don't want to brag but i am the fastest." He said grinning.

" Any examples" i asked. He smiled and suddenly he was gone and on the other side of the room.

" That was fast" he laughed and walked back to me in a normal pace. We talked for a bit i asked him questions and such and he answered them. He told me how Alice could see that future and how he read minds and how he couldn't read mine.

" Why can't you read my mind" I asked.

" I'm not sure i guess your brain runs on a different frequency or something."

" Oh great know there is proof I'm a freak. He laughed. Also how Jasper could control emotions and someone knocked on the door. It scared me.

" Come in" said Edward. The door opened and Alice walked well morelike danced in with the blonde boy. He looked uncomfortable and i saw that Alice didn't look like her happy self. I looked at the blonde boy and i saw him looking at me curiously. I smiled a tiny smile. He answered back with a smile.

" Bella i am very sorry for what happened, i am ashamed and i hope you can forgive me. It's just that i am new to this life so it is difficult for me to follow there diet" he said gesturing to Alice and Edward. I grinned at him.

" Of course i forgive you it's not your fault i smell so good." i said trying to ease the tension. It worked and Alice went back to her perky self.

" Anyways Bella would you like to meet Carlisle and Esme." She asked.

" Who are they" I asked.

" Our parents in a way" She said. I nodded. So we all got up and walked downt he hallways again. I was about to ask Alice a question when i notcied she was gone and so was Jasper. I was walking alone with Edward. He looked at me and smiled. My heart thumped unevenly. He just had to smile at me and my heart went crazy. He smirked for some reason. Finally we came to a door. Edward knocked.

" Come in" some said. The ladys voice was just so motherly i felt like hugging her. Edward opened the door and followed me in. I saw a blonde man. He looked like a movie star and beside him was the most beautiful person i had ever meet. She had carmel hair that looked very soft and i had a urge to touch it. She smiled at me and walked over to and hugged me gently. I knew she was being gentle. Edward had told me how they were abnormaly strong and they had to be careful around humans.

" It's very nice to meet you Bella" she said. Her voice was soothing and calm and she reminded me of my mother. My mother. I missed her a lot and i wanted to call her and tell her i was alright. I would ask Edward later were the phone was. The man walked over to me and shaked my hand. I smiled up at him.

" Very nice to meet you" he said

" Bella these are my parents Carlisle and Esme." I smiled at them again.

" So Edward i heard you told her everything about us" Carlisle asked. I thoguht he would be mad but he just looked amused. I looked up and saw Edward smiling and looking a bit shy for some reason.

" Well that is great she will be more comfortable know" Esme said. We talked a bit more and i found myself liking Carlisle and Esme more. I yawned and Edward looked at me.

" Well i guess Bella is tired so we will so you in the morning."

" Good night Bella and if you need anything just ask" said Esme. I smiled and waved. Edward walked me back to my room and instead of just leaving he pulled me aganist him and gave me a hug. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I blushed. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" Good night beautiful till i see you in the morning" he said his voice sounding like velvet. He let go and walked away. I walked in my room and changed clothes. I was a bit dissapointed i thought maybe Edward was really going to kiss me. I guess i would have to wait and i fell asleep with my dreams filled with Edwards face.

**Hope you all enjoyed it and i will try to update as soon as possible and don't worry this story is about to get more intersting. Review please.:)**


End file.
